marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Thing Vol 1 23
... The Thing is packing things up in his room and loses his temper once more when thinking about how he returned from Battleworld to find that his long time girlfriend Alicia Masters is now in a relationship with the Human Torch. Ben tries to rationalize the situation to himself, reminding himself how the whole time he was on Battleworld he had come to the realization that he was no longer in love with Alicia. However he cannot get over the fact that while he was gone she moved on without him and also started dating his best friend. Going through his things some more, Ben comes across a photograph of Johnny and it causes him to think back to how close they were. He recalls how the Torch always played pranks on him, like the time Johnny rudely woke Ben up with some large amplifiers, then tried to soak his hand in a bowl of warm water in order to make him wet the bed. When Ben later chased Johnny through the Baxter Building, Johnny pelted him with cream pies, and had a great time laughing at how mad Ben was getting. Ben's thought are cut off when Johnny comes to talk to him. He tries to get Ben to understand that he and Alicia didn't intentionally get together to hurt him. However his words do not get through to Ben, and Johnny wishes Ben would not put himself through this. Seeing that he is accomplishing nothing, Johnny resigns to the fact that he at least tried and leaves. Ben then continues packing. Going through his things some more, Ben finds a picture of himself and Reed during their university years and marvels at how young they were back then. He then finds a picture of Alicia which cuts deep. Ben recalls all the times he wondered why Alicia would stay with a monster like him when she could have a normal man. With all these recollections, Ben thinks that finally Alicia can get that chance with Johnny. Just then, Reed enters the room to talk to him. Reed wants to talk to him about something important, but Ben keeps on interrupting, first by showing the picture of them when they were younger, then talking about his realizations about Alicia. Suddenly Reed interjects and explains to him how he knew that Ben's inability to change between his human and Thing forms was due to a psychological problem. He then tells him that he could change back and forth at any time. Hearing this causes Ben to go berserk because thanks to Reed keeping this a secret before they went off to the Secret Wars, he wouldn't have slain "Ben Grimm" and trapped himself in his Thing form. Reed tries to restrain Ben who has completely lost his temper. Blaming Reed for taking his humanity away a second time, Ben breaks free and goes charging out the door. On his way out he shoves past Johnny and bolts by Sue and Franklin and out into the streets of New York City. Checking on Reed, Johnny and Sue watch as Reed gazes at the shattered photograph of him and Ben when they were younger, telling them that things are apparently over for good. While down on the streets, Ben storms off, deciding that he is finished with the Fantastic Four, for good. | Solicit = Ben is back on Earth! But if you think his homecoming is happy, guess again, because he's leaving the Fantastic Four... forever! And his best friend, Reed Richards, knows the bitter reason why! | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Ben is upset over the fact that his girlfriend Alicia Masters is now dating Johnny. While Ben was on Battleworld from - , Johnny and the woman claiming to be Alicia started a courtship from onward. Ben found out about this romance when he returned to Earth in . This woman is not really Alicia Masters however. As revealed in , she is actually a Skrull spy named Lyja who took Alicia's place circa in order to spy on the Fantastic Four. * Ben's flashback happens between the events of and for Johnny and and the flashbacks in for Ben. * Reed explains that he has long been aware of the fact that Ben could control his transformations if he got over his psychological hang ups. He first theorized this in , but kept it a secret from Ben until this story. * The reason why Reed's arm is in a sling in this episode is because it was broken fighting the Knights of Hades in . * This upsets Ben because when he killed Grimm the Sorcerer during he seemingly lost the ability to become Ben Grimm ever again. However this is proven to be false as the Thing has since (all be it for short periods) been able to return to human form. The next time this happens is in . * Ben officially quits the Fantastic Four in this story although he has not been an active member since . He remains estranged from the group until . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}